


Glitter

by ActualWritesThings



Series: The Circus AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Gen, Humor, glitter is the worst, it's worse than even sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualWritesThings/pseuds/ActualWritesThings
Summary: Glitter getseverywhere





	Glitter

Ash stops, pants half off and stares. “How did you get glitter on your dick?!”  
Toast sighs. “Have you seen how much glitter I have to wear? Have you?”  
“A lot?”  
“It’s enough to keep a party supply store in business for a year.”  
“Yeah, but. Your _dick_.”  
“Trust me riduur, I know.”


End file.
